The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to an installation structure for a display unit of a refrigerator, wherein an installation angle of the display unit mounted in the refrigerator can be adjusted and the display unit can be secured at the adjusted angle.
Recently, since there is a growing tendency for household electric appliances to be updated, a refrigerator including a display unit having input and output functions has been developed and placed on the market. Such display unit of the refrigerator has the output function by which signals received from the exterior or a control portion of the refrigerator are visually displayed on a screen, and the input function by which a user can operate the refrigerator through the display unit. With such constitution, while utilizing the refrigerator, the user can perform various kinds of works such as television watching or connection with the internet and can control the refrigerator while visually confirming the operating state of the refrigerator. Thus, the user can obtain convenience of use, easy operability and a feeling of satisfaction in use.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional refrigerator with a display unit 1 installed therein. As shown in the figure, the display unit 1 is generally installed in a door 2 of the refrigerator and connected with a control portion 4 installed on one side of a main body 3 of the refrigerator.
The control portion 4 is a part for controlling the entire function of the refrigerator. The control portion 4 is formed with an input portion (not shown) connected with the exterior. Therefore, signals inputted from the exterior and signals for controlling the operating state of the refrigerator are transmitted, through the control portion 4, to the display unit 1. Signals outputted from the display unit 1 by the operation of the user are also transmitted, through the control portion 4, to the exterior or respective components of the refrigerator so as to control the refrigerator.
The display unit 1 is installed within a frame 1a made of material such as synthetic resin, with a front surface thereof defined by a displaying portion 1b for outputting scenes. In order to minimize the volume of the display unit 1, a liquid crystal display panel is generally used as the displaying portion 1b. 
Next, referring to an installation structure for the display unit 1, an outer case of the door 2 of the refrigerator is formed with a rectangular accommodating portion 2a recessed thereinto. The display unit 1 is installed within the accommodating portion 2a. A rear surface of the display unit 1 is in close contact with an inner front surface of the accommodating portion 2a and secured thereon by a plurality of fasteners (not shown) or the like.
However, the conventional installation structure has disadvantages as follows. The liquid crystal display panel 1b used for minimization of the volume of the display unit 1 has high reflectivity for light. That is, clearness of scenes on the liquid crystal display panel is different depending on directions of viewing them. Thus, in order to ensure optimal clearness, it is necessary to adjust the slope of the liquid crystal display panel 1b by changing its installation angle of the display unit 1 in accordance with the position of a user.
However, in a case where the display unit 1 is fixed in the same manner as the prior art, since it is impossible to change the installation angle of the display unit 1 as described above, the user can view clear scenes on the display panel only at a predetermined position. At the other positions, the user can merely view unclear scenes on the display panel. Thus, there is a problem in that dissatisfaction in use occurs.
Accordingly, the present invention is contemplated to solve the above problem. An object of the present invention is to provide an installation structure for a display unit of a refrigerator, wherein the tilt angle of the display unit can be adjusted.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an installation structure for a display unit of a refrigerator, which can be easily dismounted if necessary.
According to the present invention for achieving the above objects, there is provided an installation structure for a display unit of a refrigerator for tiltably installing the display unit in a front surface of a door of the refrigerator. The installation structure comprises an accommodating portion recessed into the front surface of the door for receiving the display unit; a supporting means for supporting both sides of the display unit so that a vertical tilt of the display unit can be adjusted within the accommodating portion; and a fixing means for securing and supporting the display unit, which has pivoted on the supporting means, at a predetermined tilted position.
According to one embodiment of the supporting means, the supporting means includes a pair of hinge shafts protruding from the both sides of the display unit, and a pair of hinge recesses located at both sides of the accommodating portion for pivotably receiving the hinge shafts.
According to one embodiment of the fixing means, the fixing means includes fixing projections formed on the both sides of the display unit, and elastic means for elastically biasing the fixing projections against the both sides of the accommodating portion, thereby keeping the display unit at an angle of the tilted position by means of pushing force of the fixing projections that press on the both sides of the accommodating portion due to elastic force of the elastic means.
Further, according to one embodiment of the present invention, the hinge shafts are formed at upper ends of the both sides of the display unit, and the fixing projections are formed at positions below the hinge shafts on the both sides of the display unit.
Moreover, the both sides of the accommodating portion with which the fixing projections are in close contact may be formed with arc-shaped guide grooves for defining some portion of pivoting trajectories of the fixing projections.
Additionally, according to one embodiment of the present invention, each of the guide grooves is formed with a plurality of fixing recesses at a constant interval in which a leading end of the fixing projection is selectively seated.
Furthermore, it is preferable that leading ends of the fixing projections be shaped in the form of a hemisphere.
According to the present invention, the vertical tilt angle of the display unit installed in the front surface of the door of the refrigerator can be adjusted. Thus, there is an advantage in that the tilt angle can be adjusted so that the user can view clearest scenes on the display unit.